


尾行

by Alastiel



Series: 都市言情AU段子集 [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是14年底用一个马甲账号发过的段子，送我家贝贝的！</p>
            </blockquote>





	尾行

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbell/gifts).



Charles知道有人跟着他。

已经是第三天了，连续三天，从他开车出大学就不远不近毫无技巧地跟着，尾随他至餐馆、商超或者书店，再返回公寓。三天的跟踪由不同的年轻男人轮流来执行，普通上班族的打扮，观测上去也并不比一个四体不勤的基因学教授强壮。

Charles低头看了看自己的V领毛衣，一周前在对方口不择言的攻击下喊出句“我今后每天都要穿领子开到胸口的衣服出门”后，他立刻上Amazon订购了一打这样的毛衣。

但Charles真的不觉得这能构成自己会在下午五点多的市中心商业街区被预谋劫色的诱因。

而思及被绑架索要赎金这个可能，就更让Charles不快。他有些恼火地想，虽然理论上是共有财产但现实来说我的资产比他更多，要绑架的话当然是绑架他比较好。

下一秒Charles有点难过，这样的心态对和好毫无益处，但他骗不了自己，气还没消。

他叹息了一声，在经过转角走向停车场的时候快速往后方瞄了一眼。

那男人没有再跟过来而是转身往反方向走，同时从口袋里掏出了电话，看样子是在向他雇主汇报。

Charles眯了眯眼，他退回两步拿出手机拍下了那人的背影。

 

Charles把鞋踢掉胡乱弃置在玄关，因为解放的脚趾发出愉快的呻吟，他懒洋洋地往屋子里走，看上去随时要扑向沙发。

两步后他停了下来，叹气转身去把鞋子拎起塞进鞋柜里，合上门时听见电话启动了留言功能。

对方不用出声Charles也知道是谁。除了他没人知道自己回了之前独居的公寓。

留言提示响起好一阵后，Charles听到熟悉的嗓音用不熟悉的踌躇语气说，

“Charles……抱歉。”

等意识到时Charles已经离电话很近了，他屏住呼吸等待下文。

然而在一些轻微的纸张翻动声响后，对方结束了留言。

Charles持续瞪着电话好一阵。

 

“所以他是写了份念不出口的演讲稿吗？”Raven在电话另一头乐不可支。

Charles换了一边肩膀来夹着电话，他顺手从货架上拿起微波披萨往购物车里扔，转头看了看发现垃圾食品实在多得自己也有点过意不去，就把车子往回推一边把一些东西放回原来的货架去。

“恐怕只是他公司C市分部上个月的报表罢了。”

“啊哈，至少他道歉了。”

“我敢担保他不知道自己在为什么道歉，他八成已经忘了我们吵架的原因。”

“说得像是你还记得似的。”

Charles站定回忆了一会，最终无言以对。

他清了一下嗓子宣布他要专心购物后结束了与妹妹的通话，赌气把刚放回货架的膨化食品又扔回车子里。

 

被饥饿感提醒才从专注批阅论文的沉浸状态里重返现实，Charles看一眼屏幕下角的时间，已经过了八点，他站起身来伸个懒腰，书房除了书桌及周围小块范围以外都暗着，Charles想起这可算是三年来第一个真正意义上独自一人的周末，没有人突然进来打开顶灯并端臂站在门口用可谓冷冽的眼神催促他去餐桌上或是出门解决晚餐，也没有人打电话用故作镇定却无法掩饰些微饥渴的语气跟他约好时间在浴袍下什么都不穿地把电脑带上各自的床。

过了蜜月期他们的周末又开始变得忙里偷闲找浪漫，但至少他们会找的，他们甚至会在分别位于不同城市时约好在同时看同一场电影，球赛，或是蓝光碟片。

Charles往嘴里塞第二块披萨的时候，才看清楚屏幕上播放的是部动画片，剧情正进行到一条小鱼被一条鲨鱼追赶，画面停在鲨鱼正对镜头露出了它满口的牙。

Charles眨了眨眼，画面确实是停住了，他换了三个遥控器才找到正确的那个，发现它和不正确的一样不好使，只好穿着仅能找到的一只拖鞋单脚蹦着绕过茶几前往查看碟机。

在采取科学合理的操作前，他先用手在上面重重地拍了两下。

“好像这样它就会听你话似的。”Charles不甘地发现自己真的开始想念通常会响起的这把带着嘲讽的声音。

家里——包括三间公寓——的电器永远都和自己作对，而永远都会在另一个主人靠近时运转正常。

邪门的事实。

Charles关闭了电源进行重启，机器并没有怜悯地顺从他一次。他蹲在那里静默了几秒，终于怒火中烧地站起身。

好啊。他想，正常点的周末单人乐趣泡汤了，不如就去收藏了好几年的那个网站付个年费，看上一整夜7英寸+的老二。

Charles在沙发下找到另一只拖鞋，接着他从书房把电脑拿到客厅，充满兴致地在10分钟内完成了年费支付。然而当他看到第三个视频的预览图时已经无法忍受了，毕竟由奢入俭是件很不容易的事儿。

Charles沮丧地瘫在沙发上，看着屏幕上那个可笑的健美先生一边发出诡异的呻吟一边用滑稽的动作撸管。

一点也不辣。

同时他绝望地想起，自己今天没有买啤酒，真是糟透了的周末。

 

Charles从便利商超返回公寓时，大约十一点。在走过街口转角的时候，他再次察觉到了跟踪者。

这一个多少比前三个机灵点，Charles没能完整看到他的外形轮廓。

现在他走的是条近道，需要穿过一条巷子，这让Charles有些犹疑，在明知道有人跟踪自己的时候还选择相对僻静的线路并不明智，但心情不佳的Charles并不愿意再转身绕路，隐约的怒火让他朝巷口迈出步子。

那个男人跟了上来，却没有因为进入暗巷加快脚步，Charles稍微放松了几乎屏住的呼吸，有那么一会他甚至想转身去对峙，直到他冷静下来仔细听清了那人鞋跟敲击在路面上的频率，并抓住了脑中一闪而过的念头。

Charles的步子停了半秒，然后加快，几乎是跑了起来，这刻很大的雨滴开始砸在巷子两侧建筑物伸出的雨棚上噼啪作响。

Charles按下电子锁进入公寓楼下门厅时，大雨彻底落下来。

 

电梯门打开后，Charles走了进去。

他按下15层，电梯升上去后他并没走出去，而是又按下了1楼的按键。

电梯门再次在1楼打开时，Charles眯起眼睛。

他丈夫的脸出现在开启中的电梯门外，那一瞬惊愕到冒傻气的表情终于让Charles感觉到了点舒畅的快意。

“晚上好，Lehnsherr先生。”Charles上下移动着视线，最后停在Erik被淋湿的短发上。

他剪了头发。Charles想。

“晚上好，Lehnsherr先生。”Erik干巴巴地回应，他的目光在Charles的毛衣领口停留了一会，用左手掰开准备合上的电梯门，婚戒在无名指上发着亮，接着他走进电梯里，按下了15层。

Charles忍不住提醒他，“15层只有Xavier家的公寓，Lehnsherr家的在17…唔…”此时强撑的嘴硬理所当然地被Erik堵了回去，相当形式化地挣扎了五秒后，Charles把他的舌头吸进了自己嘴里。

门开的时候他们都觉得电梯运行的速度太快了点。Erik把Charles拉出去压到旁边的墙上又吻了一次，这一次温柔缠绵得Charles把装啤酒的塑料袋都扔到了地上。

“行行好，Charles。”Erik贴着他嘴唇用恳求的语调小声说。

Charles用手指滑过他的头发，睁开眼把自己拉远一点，Erik的绿色瞳仁四周布满血丝，他大概是刚从C市回来——Charles在充年费的时候抽空查了查C市飞抵航班降落的时间，是大约两小时前。

“你剪了头发，”Charles不满地发话，“我们都说好一起去理发店的。”

“你也买了毛衣。”Erik低头在他敞开领口处裸露的皮肤上舔了一下。“还真的穿了。”

Charles差点因为这温热的触感叫出声来，“所以你就让公司职员跟踪我？就因为我穿了这…些毛衣？”

“我只是想在出差期间知道更多的你的情况，而Raven说她要去Hank父母家拜访几天。”

“啊哈，别告诉我你还收买了我的两名助教，并且连这里的摄像头都一直开着。”

“如果知道这些能让你更有安全感，那么没错。”

Charles推开轻咬自己颈侧的Erik，他睁大眼睛，这是他第一次知道自己丈夫究竟构建了怎样的情报网络来掌握自己的行踪和动向。

所以Charles艰难回忆起的他们争执的部分原因，像是Erik过于醉心工作削减了对自己的注意力之类简直完全荒谬，现实是近乎令人惊悚的另一个极端。

Erik凝视着他，暗绿的眼睛里只有由思慕和虔诚糅合成的渴望。

“你是个疯狂的变态吗？”Charles抚摸他的脸颊，柔软的叹息里并没有控诉的意味。

“从来都是，只为你疯狂。”Erik再次凑近他的唇。

Charles在这句话里觉得全身都烧了起来，他拽着Erik的夹克领子把他拉进了终于打开的寓所房门里。

 

粘稠的空气在两个人纠缠着进入客厅听见Charles电脑发出的声音时突然凝固。公寓主人慌乱地奔向茶几试图赶紧关掉那个视频，Erik已经紧跟着他走了过去，在看到来不及从全屏状态回复的画面时挑起了眉毛。

Charles直接把电脑屏幕拉下来合在了键盘上，“我打算看影片的，但蓝光机坏了。所以……”

Erik好笑地看着他紧张的样子，“不用解释了宝贝。我收到支付确认的邮件了。”

对于他在什么时候修改了账号关联的邮箱，Charles当然也一无所知，等等，他是怎么知道我有那个网站的账号…

“所有关于你的一切，Charles，甚至你自己也不知道的事，我都知道。”Erik把Charles压在沙发上，撩高他的毛衣在肋骨上亲吻，“都只属于我。”

凉意和热力同时从Charles尾椎处沿着脊柱攀升而上，最终交织成难耐的欲求被Erik在他颈后握紧，大手抓住他稍长的卷发，再把他的喘息压进张开的薄唇里。

那根各方面来讲都完美得无可匹敌的老二很快挤入他的腿间，隔着衣物开始急不可耐地顶动，Charles反弓起背，在激烈的亲吻间隙里发出迷蒙快乐的呻吟。

明天就让Emma把他在C市的完整行程记录发过来，尤其是关于那家理发店，我要知道每个员工的底细。

Charles在开始享受Erik更深入的爱抚并随之陷入沉沦前这么想着，决定重新恢复中断了几天的与其“线人”的联系。

 

END

 

其实只是对对方独占欲略强的夫夫而已，西斯空寂就…不用了

部分情节根据作者身边事件改编


End file.
